Fünf Mal
by Beruthiel
Summary: Das Fünfte Mal. HarryDraco Drabbleshortfic
1. Das Erste Mal

Disclaimer: Alles gehört der glücklichen Rowling. *Krone abnehm* *salutier*

Pairing: Harry/Draco aber es sind genauso gut andere Pairings vorstellbar.

Ich weiß nicht genau was das eigentlich ist bzw. werden soll oder wie ich es am besten nennen könnte: 

Drabble in fünf Teilen? Kurzgeschichte mit 500 Wörtern? Auf jeden Fall werden es fünf Kapitel und jedes hat 100 Wörter. ^^

~ * ~

Fünf Mal – 

Das Erste Mal

Das erste Mal war heiß und kalt. Extrem. Die Küsse  waren Bisse. Wir waren nicht gewohnt sanft mit dem anderen zu sein. 

Der Boden war hart. Ich habe noch immer blaue Flecken. Du auch, ich weiß es. Ich kann sehen wie du versuchst sie zu verbergen. 

Ausflüchte erfindest. Genau wie ich. Du hast nichts gesagt. Nicht vorher, nicht nachher. Auch jetzt nicht. 

Ist das wirklich passiert? Wie ist es dazu gekommen? Du siehst mich an. Ich senke den Kopf und sage nichts. 

Was haben wir nur getan? War es schlecht? War es gut? Wir müssen reden. Doch wir schweigen beide. 

~ * ~

Reviews wären großartig! 


	2. Das Zweite Mal

Disclaimer: Immer noch Rowling. Aber ich lass meine Krone auf, dass tut verdammt weh wenn ich versuch die abzusetzen. ;) *gg* 

Pairing: Harry/Draco (oder ihr könnt auch was anders rein interpretieren, wenn ihr lustig seid)

Vielen, lieben Dank an alle die Reviews geschrieben haben. *verbeug* Habt Tausendfachen Dank: Maxine, Cissy, Anna, DarkHarryFan, Riddle-Gin-Riddle, Maia, Vanadyn, Selina, Gil und Deedo. *zu Boden knutsch* Danke auch an Kerstin fürs Lesen. ^^ *knuddel* Und noch ein Spezialknuddler für Deedo für die anderen Reviews. 

Hätte nicht gedacht dass das hier so gut ankommt, da hab ich ja fast Angst den zweiten Teil zu posten. *unsicher guck* Ich hoffe einfach mal, der gefällt euch auch. ^^

~ * ~

Fünf Mal – 

Das Zweite Mal

Das zweite Mal war sanft und vorsichtig. Zärtlich. Beide waren wir scheu und unsicher. Wir wurden rot und versuchten wegzusehen. 

Soll ich das Licht ausmachen? Du magst doch die Dunkelheit. Machen wir es wirklich noch einmal? Haben wir es wirklich schon einmal getan? 

Willst du auch? Bist du sicher? Ich sollte...lass mich....ich glaube du musst... Tut es weh? Gleich wird es besser. 

Ist es gut? Gut! Du könntest...Wo? Hier? Da? Da! Es ist schön, nicht wahr? Überhaupt nicht schlecht. Einfach nur schön. 

Du bist schön. Bleibst du noch? Nur ein kleines bisschen? Bitte, bleib. Ich will zusehen wie du träumst.

~ * ~

Reviews wären phantastisch!


	3. Das Dritte Mal

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Miss Rowling, die hoffentlich grad den sechsten Band schreibt. Mit einer Menge Harry/Draco NC-17 Kapitel wie ich mir wüschen würde. *g* 

Pairing: Harry/Draco (ich glaub jetzt wird's ein bisschen schwieriger sich was anderes vorzustellen, aber versucht es mal Ron/Große Halle oder Snape/Sackkarre *rofl*)

Bei Tolkien! So viele Reviews! Da verschwinden meine Depressionen so schnell wie Frodo, wenn er einen Ring sieht. Oh, nicht böse gemeint, Frodo! *knuddel* Ich bin grad in Plauderstimmung, als hockt euch hin und esst einen Keks. *Frodo verteilt Kaffee und Kekse an alle* oder scrollt runter, wenn ihr gleich mit der Story weiterlesen wollt. Zunächst einmal vielen, vielen Dank an alle Reviewer: Cissy, Anna (und Coram), Alagar, Maia, Besserweiss, Robin, Anchan, Cyggi, Ziss, Deedo, Alenia, Gil (und Galad) und Kerstin. *Baseballmütze abnehm*** ***zur Abwechslung mal Knicks mach* Dankeschön ihr Lieben! *wieder aufsteht und versucht Baseballmütze aufzusetzen was wegen der angetackerten Krone nicht leicht ist* Frodo *hust* „Beru, wollest du dich nicht bedanken?" Ach ja, nochmals Danke für die Reviews! *alle die welche geschrieben haben zu Matsch knuddel* Frodo: Pfft! *beleidigt* „Mich knuddelst du nie zu Matsch!" Schreibst ja auch nie ne Riwu! Im Gegensatz den lieben Leuten hier! *noch mal alle knuddelt*

@ Cissy

Die Stelle fand ich auch etwas albern, aber sie musste einfach mit rein. Und ich halte dich sicher nicht für bescheuert. *knuddel* Nur für verrückt. ;) *ganz dolle knuddel*

@ Anna

Bekomm ich die Krone eigentlich irgendwann mal wieder ab? *Haare waschen will*

@ Maia

Happy End? Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt selber noch nicht und wenn würde ich es dir nicht sagen. ;) Wart einfach ab. ^^

@ Besserweiss

Da will ich ja mal hoffen dass das Ding funzt! *g*

@ Robin

Mich erstaunt eher dass 100 Worte so gut ankommen können!

@ Anchan

Um was glaubst du denn das es geht? *verwirrt guck*

@ Ziss

Was stört dich an dem Wort „Drabble"? *sehr verwirrt guck* Ist doch schließlich eins. *total verwirrt guck* Und was meinst du mit „worum es wirklich geht"? * noch verwirrter guck*

@ Deedo

Es ist schlimm wie recht ich damit eigentlich habe. Aha. Schön und gut, aber mit was eigentlich? *am allerverwirrtesten guck* 

@ Alenia

Freut mich dass du das mit den möglichen Pairings so siehst wie ich auch. ^^

@ Gil

Der letzt Satz ist auch mein persönlicher Liebling! *ihn in Schachtel steck und jemanden Lieben schenk*

Frodo „Das war wohl die längste Einleitung die es je für ein Drabble gab. Ist sicher Weltrekord." 

Nein, ich glaube noch nicht....warte....Moment noch....5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1 ...jetzt isses Rekord! Doesn't it just kick ass?

Frodo: „I think I've found the bottom." 

Und ich das Kapitel!

Frodo: „Oh, Beru. My dear Beru!" 

Uuuuuh….Film ab bitte….

~ * ~

Fünf Mal – 

Das Dritte Mal

Das dritte Mal war lustig und vergnügt. Ausgelassen. Wir waren fröhlich. 

Ist es nicht lustig, dieses ganze Theater? Du hast zwei verschiedene Socken an. Hat das deine Mutter gekauft? Hast du meine Brille gesehen? 

Deine Haare sind fast so zerzaust wie meine! Nein, lass sie so. Steht dir. Guck nicht so beleidigt. Jetzt passen wir zusammen. 

Was würden sie sagen, wenn sie uns jetzt sehen könnten? Glaubst du sie werden es bemerken? Sie müssen blind sein, wenn sie das übersehen! 

Oder das hier! Hör auf zu lachen! Das ist nicht komisch. Überhaupt nicht witzig. Hey, nicht kitzeln! Du bist fies!

~ * ~

Reviewer werden zu Matsch geknuddelt!


	4. Das Vierte Mal

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Jo

Pairing: Harry/Draco aber es sind genauso gut andere Pairings vorstellbar.

Entschuldigt bitte tausendmal dass es mit dem Update so lange gedauert hat. Erst ist mir nichts eingefallen, dann war mein PC kaputt und dann hab ich irgendwie nimmer drangedacht. (schäm)Sorry!

Vielen, vielen Dank an alle die Riwus geschrieben haben. (zu Matsch knuddelt )Ich hab mich irrsinnig über jede einzelne gefreut.(verbeug) (vermisst schmerzlich die Sternchen)

Besserweiss: Natürlich hau ich dich nicht! Ich freue mich immer über Kritik! :)

Legolas: (hüpf) Hannon le! (knuddelwuddel)

**

* * *

**

**Fünf Mal –**

**Das Vierte Mal**

Das vierte Mal war verzweifelt und aggressiv. Warum musstest du es sein?! Ausgerechnet du! Und warum ich? Das ist nicht fair! Was haben sie gegen uns ... Fass mich nicht an ... Sie können uns nicht verstehen ... Lass mich los ... Warum dürfen wir nicht ... Nein, geh weg! Ich will dich nicht sehen! Nein, hör auf ... Bitte! ... Bitte, hör nicht auf! Mach weiter! Doch, es tut weh. Es macht nichts. Hör nur nicht auf! Ich will nichts mehr spüren. Kann nichts mehr fühlen. Nur dich! Und den Schmerz! Du bist der Schmerz ... Spürst du es?

* * *

Riwuer bekommen eine Tasse Kaffee und einen Johannisbeerkuchen :)


	5. Das Fünfte Mal

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Miss JKR verbeug

Pairing: Harry/Draco wenn ihr wollt, aber es sind genauso gut andere Pairings vorstellbar.

A/N: Jep, hatte lange gedauert aber ich hatte diese Geschichte wirklich schon vergessen (schäm) aber ich glaube eh dass ich mit jedem Teil nachgelassen habe. Nichtsdestotrotz schreib ich vielleicht noch einen Teil, in nem Jahr oder so (fg)

_Für Yama weil er mich wieder daran erinnert hat (drück)_

* * *

**Fünf Mal – **

**Das Fünfte Mal**

Das fünfte Mal war ernst und feierlich. Es war fast so als würden wir ein geheimes Ritual vollziehen. Ich war genauso fest entschlossen wie du. Es war uns beiden ernst. Es ist uns immer noch ernst.

Aber es wird gefährlich werden. Für beide von uns. Doch das ist uns egal. Wir sind entschlossen. Wir wollen es und wir machen es. Wir stehen beide dazu. Wir werden es gemeinsam schaffen. Keiner kann uns mehr daran hindern.

Haben sie etwas bemerkt? Was haben sie gesagt? Sollen sie doch kommen! Ich habe keine Angst vor ihnen. Gib mir deine Hand. Wir schaffen es.

* * *

Reviews wären klasse


End file.
